Lady Behind the Fan
by Impextoo
Summary: A young lady from the court of the Fire Nation must balance duty, honor, and love to find herself and her prince. Arranged marriage, court intrigue, and one flying bison served together for one not so typical romance. AFTER A LONG WAIT, THE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Prologue: What News Have You?

**Title: "Lady Behind the Fan"**

**Summary: A young lady from the court of the Fire Nation must balance duty, honor, and love to find herself and her prince. Arranged marriage, court intrigue, and one flying bison served together for one not-so-typical romance.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own or claim _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ as my original work. It is the property of its creator (Mike DiMartino), Nickelodeon, and Nickelodeon's parent company. I am in no way receiving any compensation for my work and it is written for the sole purpose of recreational enjoyment. In short, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I promise to put them back where I found them after I get done playing with them.**

**Author Notes: Thank you to...well, no one. No one beta'd it and I'm not getting some gold statuette for it. That's depressing. Anyway, this is just a prologue to test the waters a bit. Don't rip off my original characters or I'll rip you up (sorry, I just like my intellectual property to remain as such--_mine_). As always, I'm tickled with any review and I don't particularly mind flames. They make me laugh. A lot.**

_**Prologue: What News Have You?**_

"My lady! My lady!"

A soft patter of feet and a swish of fine silk accompanied the shout of a woman. Inside her private apartments, Lady Etsu did not even spare a quirk of the eyebrow at the sound. She simply tucked her feet more firmly beneath her and continued her writing, her hand steadily and gracefully moving the brush across the page.

"My lady!"

The door to her room banged open, revealing a lady of the court, disheveled and gasping for air. She collapsed at the threshold in an awkward kneel, her forehead touching the floorboards. "My apologies," she wheezed, looking up at the seated woman. Clutching at a stitch in her side, the lady gasped, "But Prince Zuko has broken the barricade!"

The brush hesitated for the merest second before continuing its elegant path. "Firmly close the doors, Kohana, and extinguish all the candles," Lady Etsu murmured, not turning away from her task, "and do be quick about it."

Kohana nodded dumbly, causing more locks of hair to escape her hair ornaments and adding to her disheveled appearance. Still breathless from her run, she shut the doors and locked them before blowing out all of the candles. The room plunged into semi-darkness, with only the moonlight creeping through the windows. Kohana knelt again, watching the silhouette of Etsu put away her brush and finally turn towards her.

Though only a small portion of Etsu's face was in the moonlight, Kohana was struck by the distress in her eyes and the tightness of her mouth. Etsu came forward and knelt in front of Kohana and grasped her hand. Without the light of the candles and the ever-present eyes of the court, the aloof, glacial lady melted into a young, anxious woman, her hands trembling. "Come now, Kohana, Firebender spies cannot hear us if we give them no flame to eavesdrop through," Etsu whispered into the darkness, her voice sounding a bit strangled, almost as if she didn't truly believe what she was saying. "What news have you?"

"Prince Zuko was pursuing the Avatar and he decided to run the blockade in order to capture him. Now, as my lady knows, Commander Zhao—"

"—that dishonorable sycophant—"

"—was in charge of the blockade and he ordered shots to be fired at the Avatar's flying bison, which missed and fell towards Prince Zuko's ship—"

"—he knowingly fired at the Crown Prince? —"

"Yes, my lady. Prince Zuko's ship was struck, but he made it past the barricade. Commander Zhao followed his damaged ship and arrested him—"

"What?" Etsu sucked in a breath, her eyes going wide. "They'll charge him with treason!" Etsu buried her face in her hands as she cried, "This would've never—"

Kohana laid a placating hand on Etsu's shoulder. "All is not lost. Prince Zuko escaped from the commander, as did the Avatar. But Commander Zhao will be at court tomorrow, my lady, bringing a group of traitorous Fire Sages with him." Kohana bit her lip, waiting for a response as she stared at Etsu with her head in her hands. Hesitatingly, she prompted, "My lady?"

Etsu abruptly removed her hands from her face and straightened her posture, her neutral gaze in place. She went to her desk and struck a match, flooding the room with warm light as she lit a candle. "Rouse me at an hour before first light, Kohana, I wish to greet our esteemed commander." Etsu's voice resumed its usual serene tone. "I must be in attendance at the Fire Lord's court early tomorrow morning, so both we and Yuri must be in full court clothes." Etsu's face suddenly hardened in the flickering candlelight. "You are dismissed, Lady Kohana."

Kohana bowed her head to the floor before backing slowly out of the room. "May the fire of the stars protect you, my lady," Kohana intoned formally as she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"And may they protect you, my lord prince," Etsu whispered to her empty room.


	2. Chapter One: My Place

**Title: "Lady Behind the Fan"**

**Summary: A young lady from the court of the Fire Nation must balance duty, honor, and love to find herself and her prince. Arranged marriage, court intrigue, and one flying bison served together for one not-so-typical romance.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own or claim _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ as my original work. It is the property of its creator (Mike DiMartino), Nickelodeon, and Nickelodeon's parent company. I am in no way receiving any compensation for my work and it is written for the sole purpose of recreational enjoyment. In short, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I promise to put them back where I found them after I get done playing with them.**

**Author Notes: Since I still haven't got any betas to read this, I'm going to thank Ping and Horatio. Who are they? They're my absolutely _adorable_Mallard ducklings that my sister and I got for Easter. squeals with joy Also, a major thank you to first reviewers. Oh, and thanks to the Henchman—er, Hench_woman_. No, it's not another duck. But she is cute and mildly fluffy.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Book Two: Fire**_

_**Chapter One: My Place**_

_"Our king, the great Lord Ozai, wants to begin negotiations with you. He has expressed interest in your daughter as a suitable candidate," Lord Iroh stated genially as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robes. Despite his rotund and amiable appearance, the man's weathered face was quite serious. His eyes were shrewd and calculating, though there was something else there in the muddy yellow eyes. Aversion to his task perhaps? _

_From behind a column, a curious pair of golden eyes peaked out. Little Etsu, dressed in immaculate robes of silk like a miniature adult, crouched in her hiding place as she watched the man. She frowned a bit. Did the old man not realize that there were many daughters in the House of Reizo? _

_"I am certainly honored by your royal brother's interest in my family, Lord Iroh. But what candidacy do you speak of?" Dressed in somber black, Lord Yasou of the House of Reizo leaned forward in his seat. He smiled slightly, "Really, Iroh. Is such formality necessary?" _

_"If it'll keep me from saying some rather unspeakable things about this business, then yes," Iroh sighed tiredly. He readjusted his hands, stubbornly staring anywhere but at Yasou. Quite suddenly he asked, "Did you know that my nephew has just recently celebrated his tenth birthday?" _

_Birthday? Etsu blinked in confusion. What did his nephew have to do with anything? She looked over at her father as he scowled at no one in particular. _

_"So that's what this is about. Too busy conquering other nations to think about forging alliances with them through marriage," Yasou spate out bitterly. "Ozai is damn fool, Iroh. I won't barter my children like he is so willingly to do so." _

_Iroh didn't look any less upset. "It is the wish of Lord Ozai to plight a troth between his son and your daughter," Iroh again stated, his strong voice stinging in its anger. He sighed again and looked up at Yasou. "It is an immense honor," he said softly, "to sacrifice one's own interests for one's duty. We don't have to like our duty, but it still—" _

_"—is our duty. Yes, I know," Yasou stood and walked towards his friend. Gripping Iroh's shoulder, Yasou gave a curt nod. "I have raised my children according to the old ways. They will understand." Yasou released his grip on Iroh and turned to resume his seat. "I shall send Keiko to court immediately, so that Ozai may—" _

_"Not Keiko. My brother intends for your oldest to marry Zuko," Iroh corrected, almost hesitantly. _

_With all the grace befitting a daughter of a Fire Nation lord, Etsu fell over. Loudly. Iroh's head snapped around, as did her father's. Etsu quickly clambered into a kneeling position and bowed her head to the floor, her face burning with embarrassment. _

_"Forgive me, my lords, for my crime. I did not mean—" _

_Suddenly, Iroh laughed. It was a warm, deep laugh of amusement. "So that's where the little imp was hiding," Iroh chuckled as he stepped forward, easily picking Etsu up off the floor and onto her feet. "Etsu, right?" Etsu nodded, still fearful of retaliation. "You're as lovely as your mother. You must be at least eight by now." _

_"N-Nine, sir. I mean, my lord," Etsu stuttered, blushing hard. She felt like she could die, she was so ashamed of herself. Cringing, she looked at her father. He looked livid. _

_"How many times must I tell you, Etsu? Your place is with the women, you must be silent unless spoken to, invisible until noticed, and obedient to my rules," Yasou ordered in a deadly voice. His eyes were hard as he looked at her. "You must learn your place." _

_"Yes, Father," Etsu bowed her head, fighting back the prickling tears. She felt the eyes of the two men upon her. _

_"I know my place."_

_

* * *

_

Etsu jerked awake, staring into the blackness of her room. She had not dreamed in such a long time, and it was a shame she had to dream about that. Her face still felt warm from the embarrassment after all these years. But she had learned her place, especially after living at the Fire Lord's court. She, like all the other women before her, was simply a face behind a fan. Not even a lady, just a face.

"Lady Etsu?" a voice whispered, gently placing a hand on Etsu's arm. "My lady, it is an hour before sunrise. You must get up if you wish to make it to court at the appointed time."

Etsu sat up, looking at the figure beside her, before answering, "Good morning, Yuri." Even in the darkness, Etsu could see Yuri's smile. Yuri was slim and small-boned while Kohana was stubbornly round of face and thick of build. Etsu was built along the same lines as Yuri, though Etsu was of nobler parentage and had the porcelain doll features of tiny hands and moon-pale skin that was so desirable among court women.

"Kohana will be here in a few moments with your robes, my lady. I've brought the wash basin and towels for you," Yuri continued in a soft voice as she moved about the room, lighting the candles as she went. Blinking owlishly in the light, Etsu threw back her covers and walked over to the basin. She soaked one of the towels in the warm water and buried her face in the damp warmth. After a quick wash to wipe away any vestige of sleepiness, Etsu patted her face dry, turning as she heard the door to her room slid open.

Kohana, looking still very much asleep, had her arms laden down with Etsu's court dress. She yawned wide as she laid the clothes down. "I've gotten your robes with the snowstorm motifs," she said blearily, indicating the swirling snow patterns on the outermost layer and the various shades of blue and white.

Etsu nodded her approval of Kohana's choice. "We going to have to get started if Yuri is to have any time to arrange my hair and fix my make-up," Etsu reminded gently as Kohana sat dumbly and stared at the outfit. Yuri giggled quietly as she exited the room, heading back to her own apartments to dress. Kohana gave a tiny groan and lurched to her feet, bringing the first layer with her.

* * *

Fourteen robes later, Etsu stood in the middle of her private apartment, resplendent in the beautiful silk. Kohana, now a bit more awake, smiled happily at the job she had done as she sipped her morning tea. The outermost layer, a frosty blue, was elaborately embellished with snowstorm imagery, appropriate for the Winter Solstice. The crest of the House of Reizo was interspersed in the design, reminding all the courtiers of Etsu's regal heritage. 

"I believe I'll be able to finish in plenty of time, my lady," Yuri stated as she stepped back into the room, dressed in more modest robes of dark midnight blue and carrying a gilded box. Etsu knelt slowly, taking care not to wrinkle her fine silk robes. Kohana downed the last dregs of her tea before leaving room so she could get dressed, with Yuri standing behind Etsu with a brush at the ready.

Exercising a great deal of patience and persistence, Yuri twisted Etsu's knee length hair into an intricate hairstyle of elegant knots and buns. Yuri opened the box she had brought with her, revealing hair ornaments of breathtaking detail and worth. Silver hair sticks, with sapphires cascading from the end of them, were added to the Yuri's artwork, complimenting Etsu's winter outfit. Moving around to kneel in front of Etsu, Yuri quickly delved back into the box and removed a sizeable make-up case.

With the precision of a veteran, Yuri covered Etsu's face in white powder, adding to her already pale skin. A viscous red paint was daubed on her lips, providing a shine, and heavy black kohl outlined Etsu's golden eyes. Etsu wrinkled her nose as she fought the urge to water at the eyes from the stinging black powder. Yuri managed to rub on the barest hint of blue onto the eyelids just as Kohana returned, dressed in blue robes identical to Yuri's.

"Lovely," Kohana commented appreciatively as she twisted her own hair into a simple knot. Yuri bowed her head in thanks before arranging her dark hair into a similar style. All the ladies at court admitted that Yuri was the finest hairstylist and that no lady-in-waiting could best her. Etsu stood as slowly as she had knelt, balancing the weight of the hairstyle and its ornaments perfectly. She turned to her window, noting the sun was barely five minutes from rising.

"Quickly, Lord Ozai will be holding court as the sun rises," Etsu ordered briskly, reaching for her fan of midnight blue. Yuri and Kohana already had their fans of frosty blue in hand, presenting a perfect complement to Etsu's appearance. Etsu exited her room with the two ladies in tow, and opened her fan with a flourish. The three women shuffled as gracefully as possible towards the court, their gait prohibited by the immense weight of their robes.

Their fluttering feet carried them steadily towards court, as the sky continued to brighten in the east, illuminating the corridors of Lord Ozai's palace. The corridor ended abruptly, bringing Etsu and her entourage into the Great Hall. The swish of silk was gobbled up by the immense size of the Hall. Great columns of black marble held aloft the gilded ceiling decorated in murals depicting the strength of the Fire Nation. Between each column were statues of all the preceding Fire Lords, made of the same black marble. At the far north end of the Great Hall were a pair of towering gold and steel doors embedded with fire rubies.

The doors were open and Etsu glided forward, her slippered feet making very little noise. She could see within the actual court chamber, noting that only a few nobles—namely the older ones—had managed to make it up for the earliest session of court. Etsu smiled grimly. This would make it all the easier to approach Zhao _and _avoid Lord Ozai's ire. Etsu continued her walk towards the doors, making sure that her eyes were lowered as was proper and her fan sufficiently cover the lower half of her face. Her stomach felt like it was a bundle of knots as she approached the guards. The white-masked Firebending guards performed a stiff bow of the head, acknowledging her presence yet enforcing the guiding and founding principle of male superiority of the Fire Nation.

Regardless, Etsu assumed her place as the highest ranked lady at court. She knelt gracefully, spreading out her robes to display her wealth and status, situating herself two places to the left of where Lord Ozai would be. She heard a rustling of silk behind her as Yuri and Kohana took their seats just behind her, with Yuri to the right and Kohana to the left of Etsu. Etsu lowered her fan to her lap, keeping it open but not actively moving it. Her other hand was pressed against her stomach, trying to keep the butterflies down in her stomach and not anywhere else. Etsu took a calming breath as she prepared to play with a very dangerous form of fire.

All of a sudden, gong was struck, echoing loudly through the Great Hall and the court chamber. On cue, all the courtiers bowed their heads to the floor as the sun burst out over the eastern horizon. The sharp clack of men's shoes resounded across the room, and Etsu peeked one eye open in time to see blood red robes pass in front of her. The feet broke step in front of her for only a moment before moving onward towards Lord Ozai's seat.

"Arise, my people, and greet the sun in its fiery glory," Lord Ozai intoned in a powerful baritone voice, his hands lifted above his head. Even as his hair grew grayer, Lord Ozai was still a fearsome character. He was much more trim that his brother, Iroh, and incredibly hot-tempered. No one dared break the laws of etiquette and courtly manners in his presence. Ozai held his hands for one more wavering moment before dropping them to his sides and waiting for the traditional response to the morning invocation.

In unison, Etsu and the rest of the courtiers raised their heads and responded, "May our great nation burn with new hope in this new day." Satisfied, Ozai seated himself, swiftly scanning the room's occupants. Moving from right to left, he noted his subjects and their positions, ensuring that no one was out of place. His eyes stopped on Etsu.

"Why, this _is_ a surprise. My dear Lady Etsu, I am most pleased that you have decided to join the court today," Ozai gave a small smile as he stared down at the young woman. His eyes turned hawkish, almost as if he expected to swoop down upon his prey. "But do tell, what troubles you that you attend the court so early?"

Etsu forced herself to breath and her hand not to tremble as she answered in a soft, serene voice, "I came to ascertain the truth, my lord King. Rumors abound in the palace about Fire Sages and one whose disgrace must not be mentioned," Etsu fluttered her fan slightly, squashing down her mutinous heart that railed against her declaration about the prince. "I know my Lord Ozai and his royal commanders will only let truth prevail in the Fire Nation."

"It is true that I am an honorable man," Ozai inclined his head towards Etsu, his chest puffed with pride. He fixed her with another penetrating gaze, "Be sure, my dear Lady Etsu, that no crime will go unpunished while the sun shines upon this nation." Etsu nodded briefly, keeping a tight grip on her fan. Her insides squirmed as she let the message sink in. Did Lord Ozai—?

"Lord Ozai!" a voice bellowed from the Great Hall. Etsu looked over the top of her fan at the approaching figure. Swaggering with all the might of an egotistical tyrant, Commander Zhao strode, the sun glinting off of his armor and his boots clunking noisily. Scurrying behind in his wake were armed guards escorting several Fire Sages, all looking the worst for wear. At the golden doors, Zhao executed a bow to Ozai, bending himself to the proper distance that a royal commander should make to his royal master.

"Lord Ozai!" Zhao announced again, clearly making sure that everyone in the room—and probably the whole palace—was aware of his presence. "I, Commander Zhao, bring before you these traitorous Fire Sages who conspired not only with our enemy, the Avatar," Zhao paused, apparently to savor the moment and to drag out the drama he was adding to this situation, "but also the treasonous Crown Prince-in-Exile, Zuko!"

While gasps and exclamations erupted in the chamber, Etsu sat perfectly still, allowing her fan to move at the same slow speed. She could feel the burning gaze of Lord Ozai on her, waiting, watching for a reaction that would betray her. Her eyes began to burn from the kohl again as she struggled to not blink. She could not, _would not_, give Zhao or Ozai the benefit of a reaction. Zhao smirked confidently as his gaze swept the room before resting on Etsu. Despite the hand pressed firmly against her agitated stomach, Etsu felt horribly ill as Zhao stared at her.

Zhao just smiled.


	3. Chapter Two: Wonderment

**Title: "Lady Behind the Fan"**

**Summary: A young lady from the court of the Fire Nation must balance duty, honor, and love to find herself and her prince. Arranged marriage, court intrigue, and one flying bison served together for one not-so-typical romance.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own or claim _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ as my original work. It is the property of its creators, Nickelodeon, and Nickelodeon's parent company. I am in no way receiving compensation for my work and it is written for the sole purpose of recreational enjoyment. In short, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I promise to put them back where I found them after I get done playing with them.**

**Author Notes: Hugs and kisses and pineapples to all my reviewers! This chapter will be a tad experimental, so bear with me. I'm going to try out the suggestion of LadyDragonweed/Elara and have this section written from the viewpoint of the deliciously devious Commander Zhao. Otherwise, it's the same cautionary note as always: do not steal my OCs. I _will_ find out. Big Brother is watching. And should you feel so inclined and have the time, please drop me a review. Critiques are fun!**

**OMG, you _so_ cannot miss the new episode on June 3! squeee!**

**

* * *

**

_**Book Two: Fire**_

_**Chapter Two: Wonderment**_

From his vantage point, the world looked sublime. Zhao's amber eyes swept over the room, coldly appraising its occupants with practiced ease. Ozai, seated regally on the center dais, looked completely nonplussed by the turn of events, save for the glimmer of grim satisfaction in his own beast yellow eyes. The Fire Lord longed to cleanse himself of his son's disgraceful conduct; to that there could be no doubt. Leave it to that pampered palace brat to actually stumble upon the Avatar and ruin any guarantee of a permanent banishment.

Zhao fought back a derisive chuckle. That _boy_ would never and could never capture the Avatar. Hadn't he already had the Avatar in custody and lost him? Zhao's lip curled in contempt. _Pathetic_. Zhao glanced back up at Ozai wonderingly. How could such a great man, of such a noble and robust bloodline, produce a spineless whelp like Zuko? Wonders would never cease.

Off to Ozai's left, a fluttering flash of blue caught Zhao's eye. A slow predatory smile spread slowly across Zhao's face as he made eye contact with the pretty owner of the dark blue fan. Dressed in mournful icy blues proper for winter and her bereaved state, delicate Lady Etsu sat peacefully, a veritable statue with her composed countenance. Only her hand, shaking ever so slightly and barely discernable even to Zhao, betrayed her agitated state. His smile broadened. This was only too perfect…

"Commander Zhao!" Ozai beckoned to Zhao to approach the throne. "You've made a powerful assertion, one not easily renounced. What evidence have you that these Fire Sages collaborated with Prince Zuko and the Avatar?"

"My lord, your son deliberately entered into Fire Nation waters in a misguided attempt to capture the Avatar, in turn jeopardizing my own mission to both defend our homeland and arrest any threat to your illustrious personage," Zhao bowed reverently to Ozai. Judging from Ozai's expression, Zuko had been yet again taken done another few notches in the eyes of the court. Zhao smirked to himself. By the time he was done, Zuko would have to live out the rest of his disgraceful life on that dismal little boat of his. "Prince Zuko pursued the Avatar to the Temple of the Fire Sages, where the Fire Sages aided the current Avatar in contacting the spirit of the deceased Avatar Roku. With the Avatar trapped within the temple, these traitorous worms," Zhao gestured rudely to the cowering Fire Sages, "then tried to assist the exiled Prince by delivering the Avatar into his hands.

"I did, my lord, arrest the Prince for violating your edict. However!" Zhao bellowed in ringing tones, squaring his shoulders as he pointed at to the now sniveling mass of elderly men. Only one stood resolute and calm against Zhao's fiery accusations—the one that personally had helped the Avatar. _Scum_. Zhao could only hope that his death was agonizing. "However," Zhao repeated over the babble of the courtiers' voices, "the inaction of these men contributed to Prince Zuko's escape, the Avatar's escape, _and_ the destruction of the Temple. All that remains of that glorious temple is smoldering rubble!"

"Simply terrible—"

"How could they—?"

"—disgusting—"

"—death! The punishment is—"

"Traitors! All traitors!"

Ozai leaned forward, one hand casually extended to silence the outburst of his courtiers. His eyes were hard, his mouth a stern line, and his posture spoke of no mercy. Zhao was as close to gleeful as he could ever get. He shot a gloating look at the huddled Fire Sages. They had for far too long enjoyed a comfortable place in society, revered as the preservers of the ancient gift of Firebending, and living off the income of the court. Zhao sneered. A waste of flesh they were, hardly worthy of being called grubs.

"Treason is the highest crime that can be committed against the Fire Nation and punishable by death. As Fire Lord, the decision falls to me to judge these men. There can only be one verdict," Ozai paused, as if to savor the fear that thickened the air, "and that verdict is guilty!"

The Fire Sages cried out, prostrating themselves on the floor, sobbing and wheedling for a lighter sentence. The oldest one, bald and near toothless, darted forward before Ozai's personal guards could grab him. Hysterically, he seized the hem of Ozai's robe. "Mercy!" he screeched, his eyes bugging out. "I beg you, my lord, have—"

His voice was suddenly cut short as a guard drove his halberd deep into the old man's back, through the fragile bones and into the heart. Ozai smiled suddenly, a wide and terrifying grin. "There is no mercy for traitors in my nation," he said to the corpse. Without a backward glance, Ozai strode out of the chamber, effectively dismissing the court. Masked guards descended upon the rest of the Fire Sages, hauling off the blubbering fools to their fate.

Turning to leave, Zhao's eyes met the eyes of the serene Fire Sage, that damn Sage that had aided the Avatar. Unlike his compatriots, he was perfectly calm and unfazed by the verdict. Zhao scowled at him.

Wonders would never cease.

* * *

Zhao stalked out of the court, unwilling to let such a ripe opportunity escape him. In the chaos of that Fire Sage's death, the courtiers were exiting the room, chattering anxiously and surreptitiously glancing back into the chamber to glimpse the pool of blood staining the fine marble floor. Well-accustomed to the gore, Zhao did not spare a thought as he shouldered himself through the crowd in pursuit of one individual. 

_There you are!_

The soft swish of silk accompanied the hurried departure of Lady Etsu and her attendants. Zhao narrowed his eyes as he dignifiedly followed her. Despite her ramrod posture, the woman moved jerkily with her shoulders shaking under the weight of her robes. Unrestricted by such unnecessary fashion, Zhao caught up with her before she managed to turn down the hall towards her apartments.

"Ah! I am honored to be in the presence of the esteemed Lady Etsu," Zhao smiled winningly at her, bowing as low as decorum and his armor permitted. Her powdered face was more than a little shocked at his actions. Her mouth curved into a small smile as she returned the bow.

"My esteem pales in the light of your achievements, Commander Zhao," Etsu murmured in soft tones, fanning herself with gentle wrist movements. Upon reflection, Zhao supposed he could afford a moment to savor the flattery. Eyes lowered respectfully, Etsu asked, "How may I be of assistance to you today?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble…" Zhao trailed off, his face taking on a hesitant expression. Etsu, as if on cue, placed her tiny hand upon Zhao's arm comfortingly. It took all of his soldier's training to not drop his farce. Women were just so damn easy to manipulate. Their sensitivity left them open and vulnerable to even the simplest politic game. He glanced down at Etsu, her eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Could I speak to you in the gardens? I don't want anyone to eavesdrop…"

"Oh! Of course, of course," Etsu assented, allowing Zhao to escort her down the hall to the gardens. Much to Zhao's irritation, her attendants followed dutifully in tow. He didn't recognize the taller of the two, a lady similar in stature to Etsu but lacking any distinguishable beauty. He wished he could be so fortunate as to not know the other one. Short and pudgy, Lady Kohana and her family had been in pursuit of a marriage contract with him for three years. Like Zhao would ever soil his good name by marrying that cow! Clearly, neither woman enjoyed the comfort, security, or riches of Lady Etsu's family—and that would forever set Etsu apart from less attractive marriage suits.

The gardens weren't far from the Great Hall and even though Zhao had to take miniscule steps to keep pace with Etsu, they arrived in fairly good time. Despite the many renovations the palace had undergone, the gardens remained in their original form, a tribute to the old ways of the Fire Nation. The Kenosha dynasty, strict practitioners of such traditions, had built the gardens as a reminder of the balance between man and nature. Meandering, twisted paths wove their way throughout the gardens and around brilliantly coloured flowers, jumbled together with the trees, bushes, and creeping vines. Lush and green, not even Ozai was permitted to erect motifs of the Fire Nation within the garden for fear of the outcry by the older nobility. It was just a garden, but it was a living symbol of how things had been and how they believed things should be.

Zhao allowed himself a slight curling of his lip as they entered the gardens. After two years serving abroad in the Earth Kingdom, he had had all that he could handle of greenery. It even _smelled_ green, a vile pungent assault on his nose. Etsu, on the other hand, took in a deep calming breath, obviously more at ease than she had previously been in the palace halls. Zhao grumbled to himself. For all of its economic strength and military prowess, the House of Reizo still stubbornly practiced the old ways, in defiance to the unwritten wishes of the Fire Lord and his sires. Etsu had regrettably been tainted by such a backward way of thinking—nothing that Zhao couldn't cure. Provided his plan worked, of course…

"You seem ill at ease, my lady. Has something been troubling you?" Zhao inquired with a generous dose of concern in his voice. Sympathy was such an easy emotion to fake, and Etsu was thankfully gullible enough to take his bait.

"It was…a violent death for anyone, even for a traitor. And he was a Fire Sage, after all," Etsu murmured, her face still quite pale underneath her make-up. Blood was obviously a new sight to her. "Lord Ozai used the Fire Sages as his personal envoys and instructors of privileged young men. They hold—"

"Held," Zhao interrupted her brusquely. There could be no return for the Fire Sages, especially to their revered places of honor. "They have been disposed, and you'd do well to remember that the Fire Lord is not one to recant his rulings." She should know that well enough. She had been present for Zuko's exile. Perhaps Etsu need to be reminded of such events… "My lady should recall the disgrace of the Crown Prince and his subsequent banishment. It is a permanent and irrevocable sentence—"

"No."

Zhao arched an eyebrow. "Forgive me, my lady, but you were in attendance when Prince Zuko was brought before—"

"My memory has not failed me, Commander Zhao," Etsu snapped. She turned to face him fully, fury dancing in her eyes. Zhao would never have guessed that she possessed even a spark of temper. In the presence of men, most women—women who wished to escape a harsh word or slap—remained as docile as cows. "You, sir, should do well to remember that Prince Zuko's banishment is far from permanent. Once he captures the Avatar, he will return to the Fire Nation and be reinstated as the one true heir to the throne."

Zhao guffawed loudly, startlingly both Etsu's attendants and a few birds in the trees. He leaned forward so that he was but a few inches from Etsu's face, cruel amusement apparent in his face. "That boy…no, that _child_," Zhao spat, "will never return. _If_ he catches the Avatar was the stipulation set by the Fire Lord."

"You mean _when_ he captures the Avatar," Etsu leaned forward as well, clearly unperturbed by Zhao's close proximity. She glowered at him in a haughty manner. "Commander, your lack of faith in the Crown Prince demonstrates an offensive sense of disloyalty to the throne."

The surprise was evident in Etsu's eyes when Zhao, instead of reacting with shouts or fists, merely straightened back up and offered her his arm. "As I said earlier, I would very much appreciate a conversation in private. _Without eavesdroppers_," Zhao stressed as he threw a significant glance at the women behind Etsu.

Taking her cue from him, Etsu too adjusted her posture. Her eyes, a warm golden color, were hard in the morning light. _Cocky little wench_. It would be amusing to watch her foray into the dangerous arena of politics. "For my own part, I would be glad to accommodate your wishes, Commander," Etsu inclined her head as curtly as etiquette would allow, "However I must insist that my ladies-in-waiting remain in sight, though out of earshot."

It seemed Lady Etsu wasn't the fool that Zhao took her for. If any transgression took place between them, the word of her two attendants would suffice for the word of a man if Etsu decided to lodge any grievance. "Naturally, my lady," Zhao smiled cordially, with only the barest hint of a predatory gleam in his eyes, "nothing should impinge upon your honor orjeopardize your marriage contract. I'll make sure of that."


	4. Chapter Three: Interlude in the Garden

**Title: "Lady Behind the Fan"**

**Summary: A young lady from the court of the Fire Nation must balance duty, honor, and love to find herself and her prince. Arranged marriage, court intrigue, and one flying bison served together for one not-so-typical romance.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own or claim _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ as my original work. It is the property of its creators, Nickelodeon, and Nickelodeon's parent company. I am in no way receiving compensation for my work and it is written for the sole purpose of recreational enjoyment. In short, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I promise to put them back where I found them after I get done playing with them.**

**Author Notes: THERE IS QUITE A BIT OF CURSING IN THE THIS CHAPTER. BE WARNED! This is the last chapter to be written in Zhao's perspective, at least for a while. I just feel so…_unclean_ after having to think like him. As always, please submit reviews (signed or anonymous) because it really does encourage me and I love to hear what you think of my work. **

**Also, I highly recommend a visit to Distant Horizon (url the greatest _Avatar_ website on the web. IT ROCKS. IT ROCKS YOUR SOCKS.**

**

* * *

**  
_**Book Two: Fire**_

_**Chapter Three: Interlude in the Garden  
**_

Even without the formalized styles of fashion within Ozai's court, Etsu really was an attractive lady. Zhao stole several discreet glances at her. Her face alone was remarkably lovely with her large golden eyes framed by long lashes and pouty lips above a stubbornly round chin. Beyond that, her frame could only be described as delicately petite, despite the fact she was taller than most of the women at court. Compared to the robust and weedy hulks of women that Zhao had seen in the Earth Kingdom, Etsu was the divinely elegant flower of the Fire Nation court.

Zhao was not stupid. No matter how pretty the flower, there would always be thorns. The one particular flaw that pricked Zhao incessantly was Etsu's attachment to Zuko. Zhao was sure that her devotion to the Prince had progressed far beyond the bonds of duty. Her outburst just moments earlier—her faith in Zuko—confirmed one of Zhao's suspicions. Loathsome as it seemed, Lady Etsu genuinely cared for Prince Zuko. It left a foul taste in his mouth.

Without any warning, Etsu abruptly halted on the garden path, forcing Zhao to lurch to an awkward stop. "This is far enough, Commander. Whatever you have to say to me can be said here or not at all," Etsu informed him, taking an irritatingly superior tone with him. Despite being nearly twice her age and well over a foot taller than her, Etsu was possessed of a grace that gave Zhao the uncomfortable feeling of being _lesser_. He could hate her for it.

At least she had been considerate enough to have her attendants stand out of earshot. Now the games would truly begin. "I am…sorry," Zhao allowed, his jaw stiff in protest at the apology. "I am hardly a man of fine words, so I'm sure my manners must've come off as rude to you." Zhao's back began to scream in protest as he bowed to Etsu, "However, I meant no offense to you. Your company is quite desirable to me."

One fine black eyebrow arched incredulously. "Really?" Etsu queried. She circled Zhao, fixing him with a shrewd eye. She stopped in front of him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, "Why would you seek out the company of a woman already engaged to be wed? Your opinions of the Prince are widely known and none of them flatter." Etsu glared at him, "I ask you again, Commander: why?"

Even if she was a woman and a particularly vicious one at times, Zhao could still appreciate her candor, insofar as it helped him. She was wary, so he must lure her out. "You are well-educated on my views of Prince Zuko and I will not deny them. It burdens my heart to imagine this nation in the hands of such an incompetent fool," Zhao quickly raised his hand, stilling the protest that had just formed on Etsu's lips. She was a high-strung, emotional creature; Zhao could only pray that she would listen to some form of reason. "Prince Zuko is blatantly disrespectful of his elders and their knowledge. Such foolhardiness, especially in wartime, could bring ruin upon the Fire Nation."

It seemed that Etsu had found some truth in those statements, judging by her troubled expression. She bit her lip, eyes averted. Clearing her throat, she brought her eyes back up in half-hearted defiance, "Prince Zuko was fourteen at the time of his banishment. I hardly believe that the Fire Lord expected his young son to demonstrate the wisdom of an old man." Etsu stepped away from Zhao, clearly unsettled.

"Yes, the Prince is quite young, and you, Lady Etsu, are younger still. Eventually, your engagement should end in marriage and heirs to the Fire Lord's throne," Zhao reminded her, trying not to snort at her blush. It was hardly an embarrassing matter; rather, it was a fact that all women were aware of. For the women, there was either the life of motherhood or the life of whoredom. Children had to be produced, for the continuity of family fortunes and honor. Etsu would have actually been one of the older brides, had the Prince not been banished. "It certainly seems a waste to have you languishing in a dead-end marriage contract."

_That_ set her off. "How dare you imply that my engagement is 'dead-end'! I have already informed you," Etsu seethed, her maidenly blush disappearing in a heartbeat only to be replaced by an angry flush, "that Prince Zuko will succeed at the task of capturing the Avatar. In any matter, your assessment of the contract has little weight."

"Actually," Zhao said calmly, "it's not just _my_ assessment. The Fire Lord shares these opinions, as well as many other lords and courtiers. As far as anyone of importance is concerned, this banishment could potentially last for an indefinite amount of time." Zhao smirked at her, "To be quite blunt, you are frittering away your childbearing years waiting for a _loser_."

Zhao was surprised Etsu's back didn't snap with such a rigid, ramrod posture. "I'll be _damned_ if anyone speaks to me in such a manner!" Etsu spat, furiously punctuating the air with a sharp jab of her finger. "I am Lady Etsu of the House of Reizo—"

As if possessed of its own mind, Zhao's arm swung back, a fist balled and ready to punish Etsu for her insolence. Etsu, resolute in her own status, did not even flinch. Zhao ground his teeth together, a muscle twitching like mad in his temple. Damn that woman, _damn her to hell!_ He was a royal Commander in the Fire Navy, and this—_woman—_had the gall to antagonize _him_, to get under _his_ skin. _Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_

Zhao slowly lowered his arm, an agonizing effort. He exhaled heavily through flared nostrils and tightly clenched teeth. A familiar tinge of pain blossomed at the back of his head, no doubt brought on by the stress of dealing with this mess. One thing was certain, though. His jaw would simply not allow him to smile another apology at Etsu. "I do beg your pardon," Zhao spoke in a very quiet, very calm, and supremely pissed voice.

Etsu brushed aside the apology as though dealing with a small child. "If this is all you lured me out here to talk about, I will be taking my leave of you, Commander Zhao," Etsu told him dismissively. She surveyed him with a cool look before turning and walking away. Zhao could not let this opportunity—spoiled as it was—slip through his fingers.

"I merely wish to warn you," Zhao called out at her retreating form, "Your own part in Prince Zuko's shameful behavior has been called into question." That little piece of information caught Etsu's attention. She paused and turned her head ever so slightly. Good. She was going to listen.

Zhao approached her slowly, taking his time to prolong the anxiety. More than ever, he could sense an underlying air of apprehension surrounding the woman. If he didn't know better…he could swear that she was hiding something. Something about Prince Zuko.

This was too perfect.

"Let us not forget the events leading up to Zuko's banishment," Zhao smiled down at her cruelly as he approached her, noting her discomfort at the sudden turn of the conversation. He leaned down, speaking into her ear with a low voice, "We both know, dear lady, that a sharp tongue isn't what drove Zuko out of the Fire Nation. No…," Zhao's voice dropped even lower, to a smooth whisper, "there was that _other_ girl."

Etsu jerked away from him violently, her robes swishing about her. Her hands shook as she glared at him with narrowed eyes, "You've got some nerve! You've got a mouth as foul as a commoner, Commander, and I will not allow it sully my reputation! It is _forbidden_ to speak of Prince Zuko's crime," Etsu sneered at him in disgust, "and even your poisoned tongue won't save you from the Fire Lord's wrath when he finds out!"

"Oh, but my dear girl, who's to hear anything?" Zhao sneered right back at her, matching her for disgust. He made a great sweeping gesture with his arms, indicating the vacant gardens around them. He gave a condescending chuckle, "Do you honestly believe that the Fire Lord would listen to you? He indulges you, _little girl_, because you are the Prince's bride.

"Yet…there is the scandal of the Prince's crime. What did you do, Lady Etsu?" Never breaking eye contact, Zhao circled her slowly, hands clasped behind his back. It was time to find out how much pressure it would take to crack this polished gem. He leaned down again, deliberately invading her personal space, cajoling in a smoothly seductive tone, "Come now, you can tell me. What terrible things did you do? What was so horrendous that it drove the Prince away?"

Etsu continued to glare at him, "What makes you think I was something I did?"

"True enough," Zhao assented, straightening up. "It surely couldn't have been that pretty face that frightened the boy away," Zhao murmured, reaching out to tilt her chin up. It must be killing her, having to squash down the urge to knock his hand away. He could see it in her eyes and stubborn expression. _More like a mule than a brood mare, that she is_. "Yet it is _you_ that is at fault in this situation," Zhao released her chin as he took a step back, surveying her with an unruffled air. Enough sniffing about, it was time to actually ferret the answers out. "Why else would you so vehemently defend Prince Zuko? Is that guilt I see in your face?"

Etsu turned her back to him sharply, but not before Zhao saw her wide, terrified eyes. She wandered off a few paces, clearly desperate for a few moments to reorganize. Only a little more pressure and he would have enough fodder for years of blackmail—the perfect vehicle for his climb to the top. He took a few steps toward the shaking girl, "Or is it humiliation and embarrassment? How horribly tragic it must have been, Lady Etsu, to have the Prince replace you with a common girl in his affections." Zhao chuckled darkly, "With a few Firebending tricks, he managed to bed himself the village whore—"

Etsu snapped.

"I've no doubt that's where you come from, you foul, loathsome pig!" Etsu shouted as she whirled about, her hair ornaments twinkling dangerous in the morning light. "You. Are. A. Bastard! Your mother was nothing more than a local harlot, who showed her 'bending' off to any—"

_**CRACK!**_

Even in his fury, it gave Zhao endless pleasure to watch Etsu's pale cheek turn a bloody red under the force of his slap. Dazed by the power of the blow and a little shocked that he actually hit her, Etsu stumbled backward, nearly tripping over the hem of her robes. Zhao lunged forward, capturing her right wrist in a firm grip and hauling her up with a vice-like hold about her neck. Ignoring the surprised shrieks of Etsu's attendants, he got his face mere centimeters from hers.

"Now you listen to me, you damn wench," Zhao gave her a vicious shake, hard enough to make her teeth rattle. "You're lucky I'm in a particularly forgiving mood today. If you _ever_ pull that stunt again, I'll snap your pretty little neck in two," Zhao applied more pressure to his stranglehold on her to make sure his point was clear. Panicking, Etsu's free hand scrabbled uselessly against his grip, desperate for air. "Change is coming, little lady, and I am _trying_ to make this easy for you. If you don't cooperate," Zhao smiled at her calmly, a terrible light in his eyes, "well, I suppose I'll just beat you into submission."

With a disgusted grunt, Zhao released her, giving her a harsh shove into the dirt. He stared down at her, not bothering to conceal his scorn. With a hand pressed against her chest, Etsu was gasping and sucking in air, eager to be reacquainted with the flow of oxygen to her lungs. Zhao could already see five large and very dark bruises forming on the pale column of her neck. Good. It would serve as a reminder that women are to keep these mouths shut.

"Good day to you, Lady Etsu," Zhao bowed to her, his controlled face back in place. He turned to leave, straightening his uniform before glancing over his shoulder at the still gasping form on the ground. "Perhaps we should do this again sometime. The conversation proved to be quite enlightening."


	5. Chapter Four: Unraveling

**Title: "Lady Behind the Fan"**

**Summary: A young lady from the court of the Fire Nation must balance duty, honor, and love to find herself and her prince. Arranged marriage, court intrigue, and one flying bison served together for one not-so-typical romance.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own or claim _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ as my original work. It is the property of its creators, Nickelodeon, and Nickelodeon's parent company. I am in no way receiving compensation for my work and it is written for the sole purpose of recreational enjoyment. In short, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I promise to put them back where I found them after I get done playing with them.**

**Author Notes: Whoo-hoo! I've gotten 30 reviews! Victory dance aside, thank you so much for reading (and enjoying!) my story. Major props to rachel115 for the late night writing sessions. Still more talking in this chappie _but_ big action will be hitting in just a few chapters, I promise! _This chapter is dedicated to the brilliant Lala-Ness!_**

**And Zuko will make an appearance in this story….eventually….**

**

* * *

**  
_**Book Two: Fire  
Chapter Four: Unraveling  
**_

Etsu felt as if she were going to die.

Sitting on the ground—in the dirt—in her court finery, Etsu's heart pounded erratically as she gasped for air. Zhao's blow to the face hadn't done much damage, and even though her neck was beginning to ache, his stranglehold really only served the purpose of frightening her. Angry tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

She wished she could die.

An indifferent and disconnected part of herself observed Zhao's march back to the palace halls. Clearly it was far below him to apologize to her attendants as he roughly shouldered his way by them, nearly knocking Yuri into a bush. One of Etsu's tears slid traitorously down her cheek. Upon reflection, she sincerely hoped that Zhao would die, preferably in a long and agonizing manner.

"My lady!" Kohana called out softly, rushing along the garden path. A dutiful Yuri followed in tow, the neutral expression upon her face a sharp contrast to Kohana's worried countenance. Kohana knelt at Etsu's side, placing a calming hand on Etsu's shoulder. "What did you do, my lady?"

Etsu sighed. That did seem to be the question on everyone's mind today. Zhao had the gall to insinuate that she had something to do with Prince Zuko's banishment and now Kohana wanted to know what she had done to set Zhao off. What a lovely day this was turning out to be. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I told him he was a bastard and his mother was a prostitute," Etsu smiled bitterly at Kohana's shocked gasp. "Help me up, won't you?"

Yuri gave Etsu an exasperated look as she awkwardly got up. "Lady Etsu, you were lucky you weren't more severely punished for such language. The Fire Lord will be most displeased to hear you insulted one of his royal Commanders in such a way—especially one of his favorites."

Deigning to not look at Yuri, Etsu lightly felt her neck, hissing in pain as one of her fingers grazed a developing bruise. "It never fails to astonish me that the truth is an insult at court," Etsu muttered, continuing to press on her neck, "and I don't think that Zhao—"

"—Commander Zhao, my lady—"

"—_Zhao_," Etsu emphasized again, earning herself another baleful glare, "will be tattling to the Fire Lord about this."

Kohana looked thoroughly confused. "But why?" she queried, "The commander could easily report you. It is his prerogative."

"I'm…not entirely sure," Etsu responded, pulling the collar of her robes higher. Hopefully Yuri had something to cover this, or Etsu wasn't going to be able to go out in public for a few days. "He is planning something and I highly doubt that this conversation was mere accident," Etsu speculated aloud. "After all, if he wanted some companionship, there are plenty of them at court that are desperate to be seen in his company."

Etsu immediately regretted her use of words as Kohana blushed a deep scarlet. Personally, Etsu could not see the appeal of Zhao as a spouse, but he did have lands, a high-ranking commission, and the Fire Lord's favor. Kohana was fishing a bit out of her rank but that was the only way for her to actually move up in society. Etsu privately wished her the best of luck. Judging by the scowl on Zhao's face when he noticed her as one of Etsu's ladies-in-waiting, he did not care for the girl.

Yuri shook her head in resignation. "It is the business of men and we have no reason to concern ourselves. It is the natural order," Yuri told her quietly, tucking a stray bit of hair behind Etsu's ear. "And lest you forget, Commander Zhao is the legitimate heir to his father's wealth."

"Only because his father was an impotent sluggard who only managed to sire one son with a whore. Zhao wasn't even raised noble," Etsu muttered, "which, I suppose, accounts for his poor manners and lamentable attitude."

"My lady…" Yuri trailed off, clearly uncomfortable. "I highly suggest that we return to our apartments. It is not safe to talk, where so many ears are present."

Etsu nodded her assent. Giving a final tug on her collar, she opened her fan so that it would cover the lower half of her face and her neck. As she led the way out of the garden, her eyes drifted over the sprawling garden. This was the natural order, not the farce of Fire Lord Ozai's court.

* * *

Etsu stared at the scroll in front of her, tapping her chin thoughtfully. The Winter Tea was an annual event that the ladies of the court held every Winter Solstice. As the eminent event of the season, it was a prime opportunity for gossip, gossip, and for a change of pace, gossip. Etsu never really enjoyed the mindless dribble that many of the ladies indulged in, and her appearance at the party was limited to preserve her sanity.

Yet with the episode in the garden, Etsu wanted to avoid putting her personal affairs in the public light. Someone would've heard something by now of her interaction with Zhao. If it wasn't a nosy court lady, then it was a servant. They knew more than many nobles would give them credit for. Etsu was not so foolish.

She rolled the scroll back up. "I am not going to the Winter Tea tonight," she announced to Kohana and Yuri. Yuri just nodded while Kohana's face fell. Etsu felt another pang of guilt. "If either of you wish to attend, that is your own choice," she amended lamely, with a small smile, "I am just not feeling up to the challenge."

"A wise choice, seeing as you've already changed into such casual dress" Yuri said, indicating Etsu's simple three-layered robe. "I will inform the necessary individuals of your absence."

As Yuri bowed herself out of the room, Kohana inched over to Etsu's side. "My lady…what were you referring to when you spoke of Zhao's legitimacy?" Kohana anxiously chewed on her bottom lip, absentmindedly twisting the fabric of her robes.

As a prospect for marriage, Kohana deserved to know the truth about Zhao—as much as Etsu could provide. "Remember that nothing of what I'm about to say is to leave this room," Etsu told her quietly, a stern look in her eyes, "In fact, it would just be best if you never speak of it, to me or anyone else. You would be disgraced in a heartbeat."

Kohana gulped and nodded her head.

"Commander Zhao's father was Lord Huhai of House Feng. He had four wives, divorcing each one when they were unable to produce any children, and many mistresses. Not one became pregnant, raising concerns that House Feng would be dissolved after his death. But," Etsu interjected, "when Lord Huhai was old, around 60 or so, he bedded a local prostitute and managed to get her with child."

"And that child—that was Zhao?"

Etsu curtly nodded. "But he was the child of a prostitute—common born. As desperate as Lord Huhai was for an heir, he refused to legitimize Zhao. So Zhao was raised by his mother in a whorehouse, until his sixteenth birthday."

"What happened?"

"Lord Huhai died," Etsu told her, with a shrug of her shoulders. "As the only child Lord Huhai sired, Zhao had to inherit the fortunes of House Feng. So the Fire Lord legitimized him so the estate could pass to him, and even allowed Zhao to enter the officer corps," Etsu gave Kohana a rueful look, "But even though his fortunes had changed, Zhao still reeks of his common beginnings."

Kohana looked accusingly at Etsu, "That's hardly fair, my lady. He's done so much—he is one of Fire Lord Ozai's favorites and with good reason! Commander Zhao has done so much to advance the war effort, leading several successful campaigns—"

"—that cost our country an unprecedented number of lives _and_ let us not forget all those war crimes that had to be covered up," Etsu hissed. Such horrible tales of cruelty…her father had gone to great lengths to ensure she would not hear of them. Nevertheless, dark rumors were still whispered in the palace corridors—and Zhao's name was connected with the bloodiest of them.

Kohana looked like she had been slapped. Her bottom lip trembled as she muttered subversively, "It was only those dirty Earth Kingdom brutes."

Etsu stood abruptly, her face a cold mask of fury. "Lady Kohana, you are dismissed for the evening. Get out."

Kohana ducked her head and clambered to her feet. She tore out of the room, nearly running into Yuri as she reentered. Etsu resisted the urge to do anything too irrational. It was a sad thing that Kohana had been so deluded by the lies of the court. This war was neither necessary nor honorable. It was a travesty.

"What happened?" Yuri asked, clearly perplexed. "Should I go after her?"

"No," Etsu sighed, "It would do little good to talk to her." Etsu sat back down, rubbing her temples tiredly as she felt a headache coming out. She was glad she had bowed out of the Winter Tea. "Did you deliver my apologies to the proper people?"

"Yes, I—" Yuri was interrupted by a harsh rap upon the door. Etsu smiled in minor amusement.

"And here come the curiosity seekers," Etsu rolled her eyes in an unladylike fashion. She made a quick decision. "I will see no one for the rest of the day, Yuri. Just make something up—any excuse will work."

Another insistent rap at the door. Etsu quickly retreated to her personal chambers making sure to slide the door shut as Yuri went to answer the caller. Despite having shut the door firmly, Etsu could still hear the low murmur of voices, of which one sounded distinctly masculine. Curious…

Suddenly, there was a light tap at the door to Etsu's chambers. Yuri opened the door a bit, poking her head inside. "Forgive me, my lady, but you have a visitor."

Etsu bit back the sarcastic retort that danced on the tip of her tongue. "Yuri, you have your instructions. I am not in the mood for entertaining guests."

Yuri scowled slightly, unable to hide the troubled look in her eyes. "This guest has little time for entertainment. It is your father's advisor, Jiuto of Tyogo."

_No_. Etsu's mind stopped working. Never, in all the time she had lived at the palace, had Jiuto sought her out. He was Lord Yasou's loyal servant, who—along with the great General Iroh—had been the main negotiator for Etsu's marriage with Prince Zuko. If he had come to call…

_Zhao had been right._

Etsu nodded numbly, cinching her robe about her nervously. "I will see him alone, if you please." At Yuri's disbelieving expression, Etsu gave a tight smile, "He is a trusted advisor. There is no need to worry."

"Hardly," Jiuto snorted from the other room. Etsu waved Yuri away before bowing to the man. Jiuto was a scrawny man with gray hair and skin that greatly resembled old leather. He sat hunched over, squinting nearsightedly at her with a permanent frown on his face. He gave an irritable jerk of his head. "Well come on, girl, I haven't got time to play court games."

Etsu knelt opposite Jiuto, keeping a respectable distance between them. "I fancy that we have a more serious game on our hands…one with higher stakes."

Jiuto just stared at her. "I seriously doubt that you'll be laughing long, Lady Etsu. You've somehow snared the attentions of both the Fire Lord and his advisory council. It's all your friend's doing."

"My…friend?" Etsu queried lightly.

"Zhao of Feng and Commander in the Fire Lord's Navy," Jiuto waggled a finger at her. "I never would've pegged you as one to flirt with fire."

Etsu sucked in an indignant breath. "Do not dare to insinuate such abominable things with me. I have met the man only twice, and both occasions were immensely reprehensible to me. More a viper in the grass than a friend." She sneered at Jiuto angrily. "I will not be made a fool of by you."

"I'm the least of your worries," Jiuto frowned at her, "Despite your obvious feelings to the contrary, Zhao has already made an appointment with the Fire Lord on your behalf. He feels that you are, uh, _suffering_ in your engagement to Prince Zuko."

"It is not his business," Etsu snapped furiously. She did not know how he had managed so many undertakings so quickly. The garden conversation could not have taken place more than an hour ago. "You are my father's advisor. You are supposed to protect the interests of my House. If my engagement suffers, then my House suffers. Understand?"

"Perfectly, my lady," Jiuto replied, "That's just the problem. House Reizo is already suffering because _you_ insist on maintaining this damn marriage contract. You should be thankful that the Commander has renewed the Fire Lord's interest in you. Lord Yasou is certainly pleased."

"Pleased with what, exactly?"

Jiuto leaned forward, a conspiratorial air about him. "Your contract is up for negotiation. Commander Zhao wants your hand in marriage."

Etsu felt a cry welling up in her throat. Zhao, that _bastard_, had actually succeeded. He was going to have the marriage contract terminated, and no one was going to stop him. It was a sick parody of the events two years ago. Zhao was going to win again and Etsu had failed Prince Zuko for the second time.

Etsu promptly fainted.


	6. Chapter Five: Tea and Tribulations

**Title: "Lady Behind the Fan"**

**Summary: A young lady from the court of the Fire Nation must balance duty, honor, and love to find herself and her prince. Arranged marriage, court intrigue, and one flying bison served together for one not-so-typical romance.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own or claim _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ as my original work. It is the property of its creators, Nickelodeon, and Nickelodeon's parent company. I am in no way receiving compensation for my work and it is written for the sole purpose of recreational enjoyment. In short, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I promise to put them back where I found them after I get done playing with them.**

**Author Notes: BIG NEWS! My little ficcie has been presented with _two_ (!) awards by Unseen Paths, the Avatar fansite by Lala-Ness. Needless to say, I seriously freaked out when I got the news—did the 'happy dance' and everything. I am so geeked out! Just so you know, _Lady Behind the Fan_ is the Fanfiction of the Month at Unseen Paths and has the Heroine Award (do forgive the Spice Girls moment but...GIRL POWER!).  
**

**In some less big news, I am departing for college on August 19, so updates may be a little hectic ('cause I'll have to actually study…scary Oo). Never fear, I refuse to abandon this story—there's so much in store!**

**

* * *

**

_**Book Two: Fire  
Chapter Five: Tea and Tribulations  
**_

Etsu's fainting spell had given her an iron-clad reason to remain in seclusion for a few days. Yuri had made a spectacle of herself, shrieking hysterically for a healer and creating such a ruckus that Etsu did not remain unconscious for long. Chaos ensued, with palace guards running towards Yuri's screams and a whole herd of nosy courtiers gathering outside of Etsu's rooms. Within twenty minutes the Fire Lord had dispatched his own personal army of healers to the aid of Etsu.

Throughout the commotion, no one had bothered to help Etsu off the floor.

The next day was completely taken up by the arrival of sympathy gifts. With a complete disregard for the healers' orders, Etsu had gotten out of bed and aided Yuri and Kohana in cataloging each gift and its giver. Kohana resolutely refused to speak to Etsu or even look at her unless it was absolutely necessary. Kohana was still upset about her dismissal, and Etsu knew better than to inform either attendant that Zhao was interested in courting her. The less people knew, the better.

Zhao had sent her an extravagant flower arrangement that was nearly as tall as she was. Etsu gladly threw them out.

Now, three days later, Etsu felt reasonably well enough to leave her quarters. She dressed modestly in only a seven-layer robe, her hair smoothed into a sleek bun, and her face adorned with little make-up. Yuri and Kohana, dressed identically again, waited patiently as Etsu tucked a fan into the wide sash about her waist.

Stepping out into the corridor, a smother giggle caught Etsu's ear. She jerked her head about quickly, just in time to catch a small flicker of orange disappearing around the corner. Etsu peered down the hall, annoyance welling up inside her.

"Wha—?"

Etsu held up a hand, silencing Yuri's inquiry. She was positive she had seen someone vanish around the corner. Pressing a finger to her lips, she motioned for her attendants to follow her. Covertly, Etsu led them down the hall in the opposite direction, determined to put an end to the mischief. Taking a roundabout route, Etsu managed to come out behind intruder—or rather intruders.

A group of five ladies stood in a tight huddle, smothering giggles and peering around the corner. Etsu scowled mightily. Her nerves were already strained with Zhao and the rest of that mess. She was not going to tolerate this incursion on her privacy. Moving silently, she stepped out into the middle of the hall, with Yuri and Kohana flanking her on either side.

"Is it a common practice to lurk in palace corridors and trespass on a whim?" Etsu asked in an imposing voice. The women jumped in shock and twittered nervously as they spun to face her. Etsu pointed her closed fan at the group, sneering at them regally, "I demand explanation. Now."

"Well, this certainly is a treat! It has been so long since we've seen you last, Lady Etsu," the foremost lady in the group bowed to Etsu in an effort to appease. Etsu did not even bother to glance at the crests garishly embroidered in gold threads on the lady's robes. Ino of House Wei had the singular misfortune of being quite wealthy and quite ugly, making it easy to recognize her. Her head seemed to border on bulbous while her body was stick thin, giving the impression that Ino could easily double or even triple her weight if given the opportunity to gorge herself. Sly as a fox and with a tongue as sharp as a blade, Ino's personality only further drove off any potential suitors.

Sufficing to say, Etsu was not fond of her.

Nevertheless, alienation of any one courtier could make life very difficult, a fact that Etsu had to keep reminding herself of as she returned the bow. "I highly doubt that your presence is unintentional," Etsu told her in honeyed voice that did not reflect her present mood, "Continue to lurk about my chambers and you will be most unhappy with the outcome." Etsu enjoyed her privacy; if a well-placed threat kept Ino and her gaggle of friends away, then so be it.

Ino flushed an unflattering shade of puce before one of her followers—dressed in orange—piped up in a shrill voice, "We only heard that you had taken ill, my lady, and were unable to attend the Winter Tea the other day. We were only wondering if you would be so kind as to come to a little impromptu tea party that Lady Shiko is having in her apartments right now."

There was nothing in the request that Etsu could object to without being rude, and she had missed the Winter Tea… "I would be delighted to accompany you to her apartments," Etsu told them, tucking her fan away.

"Wonderful!" Ino exclaimed as she latched onto Etsu's arm and began to pull her down the hall. There was something unsettling about Ino's eagerness. "There's just so much gossip to catch up on!"

* * *

"How delightful to see you!" 

Etsu fought back the urge to pummel someone as yet another court lady bowed to her, gushing over some facet of her appearance like her hair, her robes, or in the case of Lady Yamahiro, how absolutely adorable her cuticles were. The only blessing from Prince Zuko's banishment was her restricted number of public appearances. With Zuko's banishment, Etsu remained tied to the Prince since neither her father nor the Fire Lord had yet terminated the engagement. She did, however, receive the luxury of entering a bereaved state, limiting her attendance to superfluous court functions.

To the minds of most of the woman in the room, being bereaved was a fate worse that death—what was there to do if you couldn't gossip and show off your newest robes? To Etsu's occasional ire, they seemed to take it upon themselves to cheer her up. Thankfully, Lady Shiko was a bit more levelheaded than her fellow ladies, which boded well for the afternoon. Hopefully, Etsu could actually glean some worthwhile information from the chatter.

"Ladies, let's give Lady Etsu some room," a voice called over the din. Lady Shiko pushed her way through the crowd so that she too could pay her respects. Shiko was unbelievably pretty, both in her face and in personality. Though from a family of modest means, she had managed to marry a young captain of much nobler blood with a promising future. "Come, Lady Etsu, I would be most honored if you sat beside me," Shiko smiled as she guided Etsu to the low table.

Another girl was already seated to the left of Shiko as the ladies took their seats. Though she looked to be barely twelve, the girl was clearly a close relative of Shiko's, judging by her similar facial structure. It was a common practice of the court to have young girls come to court at the age of twelve, in order to cultivate marriage prospects. With especially large families, the girls often took up residence with their older—and presumably well-connected—sisters and female cousins. Keiko, the oldest daughter after Etsu in House Reizo, was due to arrive within the next few weeks.

Noticing where Etsu's attention was, Shiko gestured to the girl beside her. "May I introduce Lady Shimiyo of House Chiang to you?" The girl blushed bashfully before inclining her head. Shiko chuckled as she patted the girl on the shoulder. "Don't be fooled by her. She's anything but shy!"

All the ladies giggled politely, before each one took a turn introducing themselves to little Shimiyo. Even if Shiko had neglected to mention her House, the girl's name alone confirmed Etsu's guess. It was an old custom for daughters of the same woman to share some element in their name—such as Shiko and Shimiyo. It helped cut down the confusion when there were multiple wives and concubines in one House. Etsu alone had three half-sisters, named Keiko, Keiha, and Keiyumi. Boys, on the other hand, were free from such naming practices.

"Finally, I am Lady Etsu of House Reizo, by Lord Yasou's first wife," Etsu murmured as she bowed to the girl. Shimiyo's eyes widened in surprise as the name registered.

"Y-you!" Shimiyo squeaked, "You're the Prince's bride?" Poor Shimiyo looked like her entire world had just been turned on its ear. For a daughter of the provincial House of Chiang, meeting Etsu was probably beyond her realm of experience.

"Shimiyo! Don't ogle her, it's rude!" Shiko swatted her sister on the shoulder with her fan. Shiko quickly turned to Etsu, obviously mortified, and bowed apologetically, "Do forgive her, my lady. My sister has taken leave of her senses."

It was hardly a matter to get ruffled about. Etsu waved aside the apology, "Don't worry about it—"

"—after, she _is_ the ever-benevolent Prince's bride. Any girl here would gladly sacrifice several years of her life just to have a shadow of Lady Etsu's fame and renown," Ino interrupted in her high breathy voice from the other end of the table. Ino leaned forward, waggling her closed fan at Shimiyo in a mock threat, before announcing to the table at large, "Here's a piece of advice for all of you. Lady Etsu personifies the propriety and decorum that is so highly prized at court, especially in the face of scandal. Her example is the one to follow." Ino's cold eyes turned to Etsu, "Isn't that right?"

"You give me too much credit, Lady Ino," Etsu ground out an answer between clenched teeth. Ino was trying to stir up something—by her own initiative or on someone else's orders, Etsu could not be certain of yet. Etsu's hands, folded inside her voluminous sleeves, were balled into fists. If she wanted to cross verbal swords, Etsu would be all too happy to trounce her. "You know very well—as does the rest of the court—that I behaved as was expected of me. My honor and the honor of my family were at stake."

"Yet to remain loyal to the depraved worm!" Ino tutted to herself, feigning to be indignant. "Your father was perfectly within his rights to end the engagement that very day if he had so chosen."

"Oh, but Etsu—she actually interceded on behalf of the Prince!" another lady chimed in. She had a dreamy look on her face, as if imagining Etsu's intercession was a great heroic feat, perhaps even throwing herself at the feet of the Fire Lord himself.

Etsu swallowed hard, trying to get a stubborn lump out of her throat. There was nothing remotely heroic about it—her trembling knees, the horrible rushing sound in her ears, that tightness—that suffocating pressure gripping her heart. And all the while, he just stood there. He just…stood. His one good eye would not look at her, his face would not to turn to her. All the while, he just stood, the putrid scent of burnt flesh poisoning the air. Etsu's vision blurred as the memories came.

She was a coward.

"Oh! How terribly brave of you!" Shimiyo gasped, eyes round in admiration. Her brow furrowed, "But I still don't understand. What exactly did the Crown Prince do?"

In an instant, the room fell deathly silent. Etsu closed her eyes in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. This week was simply one disaster after another.

"We…do not speak of it," Shiko answered in a small voice. "Just know that it was an act of treason, little sister."

The silence persisted for a few more minutes as servants quietly brought forward the tea, along with a collection of beautifully delicate teacups. Matching teapots were set before the more prominent ladies, waiting for their attendants to pour. Kohana, as the junior of Etsu's ladies-in-waiting, reached forward and steadily poured the tea for Etsu before filling Yuri's cup. The tea ceremony was an important part of the Fire Nation culture, but in such an informal setting and with so many guests, strict adherence to the steps was hardly possible. Typically, the tea ceremony was used for smaller parties and in the presence of possible suitors.

Ino, more brazen than brave, broke the pervasive silence. "It was such a terrible shame that you couldn't come to the Winter Tea, Lady Etsu. Commander Zhao was most disheartened by your absence." Ino took a dainty sip of her tea, her eyebrows raised innocuously. "You must have made quite the impression on him in the gardens."

"Lady Etsu!" another lady gasped teasingly before she could reply. "You are a sly one! He's one of the most eligible bachelors at court!"

"But he's so terribly elusive…," Lady Yamahiro sighed, examining her nails in great interest. "Commander Zhao is a military man—he'd rather be at sea with his men than in a party with a room full of ladies."

"I heard a rumor that he won't be a royal commander for much longer," a bookish girl mentioned. "Fire Lord Ozai is so pleased with him that there's talk of a promotion to _admiral_!"

Shiko shook her head in disagreement. "It's probably just a rumor. He's only been a commander for two years. No one's been promoted to admiral that quickly…"

The girl just shrugged. "He uses highly effective tactics that gets the results the Fire Lord wants. Even if they tend to be a bit more brutish…"

"He does seem rather taken with the…_coarser_ side of life, doesn't he?" Etsu mentioned lightly. "Commander Zhao sadly lacks—"

Shiko laughed. "All men are coarse, Lady Etsu. That's why they marry us—it is our duty to bring refinement to the union." The ladies all nodded in agreement with her assessment. "Zhao just needs to find the right woman for him."

"He already has."

Every head in the room turned to look at Ino. She sat with a smug smirk on her face, lazily swishing her tea. She fluttered her eyes innocently, "Surely you knew of this happy news!"

"What?" Kohana burst out, her eyes wide. Kohana's bottom lip trembled, a clear sign that she was upset. "There has been no announcement of betrothal!"

"Not yet, no," Ino admitted. "However, I caught a bit of conversation during the Winter Tea—"

"You mean you eavesdropped," Etsu gritted out.

Ino surveyed her with a condescending look. "It was a heated discussion. I could hardly ignore it…"

"Ignore what?" Shimiyo chirped eagerly, her interested piqued.

"Oh, how I wished that all of you ladies could have heard it! Such an impassioned oration!" Ino giggled unctuously. "Commander Zhao was talking about how devastatingly beautiful this particular lady was…how charmingly graceful she was…"

The ladies murmured in interest, whispering to one another. Etsu felt like bolting from the room. She could feel her nails digging deep crescent-shaped gouges in her palms. A lady beside Ino elbowed her, "Come now, Ino, you simply have to tell us!"

"No, no, you'll have to guess," Ino teased. "Let's see…what else did he say? Oh yes, that the lady was sweet of tongue and kind of heart—and that he had never been intrigued in all his life by a woman."

"Goodness, who could it be?" Shiko queried in excitement.

Ino was clearly enjoying herself. "The commander said he would walk the gardens every single day if it meant a chance to see her again."

A collective gasp filled the room. The ladies' heads snapped to look at Etsu, some in shock, others in disgust. Etsu could feel the blood rushing to her face as she turned a brilliant red. How dare that man spread such foul tales! If Zhao wanted to marry her so badly, then why was he trying to ruin her first?

Shiko found her voice first. "Etsu…that isn't true, is it?" She grabbed Etsu's arm and gave her a hard shake. "Do you realize what the Fire Lord will do to you if he hears this?" Shiko's voice got increasing higher and frantic, "You are to be married! What in the world where you thinking!"

Etsu pulled her arm out of Shiko's grasp, trying to keep from screaming. "This is a falsehood—a lie!" She looked pleadingly at the gathered women. "Why would I, Lady Etsu, do something so foolish as this? You know me, I am the Prince's bride!" Etsu's voice cracked as a sob threatened to emerge.

"I'm sure it was just a silly joke then," Ino drawled, in a tone that suggest otherwise.

"I do not find it amusing, Lady Ino," Etsu replied coldly, suddenly furious. "I am engaged to be married. If you further seek to sully my reputation, I promise swift recompense upon your head."

Ino's face twisted into an ugly snarl. "You won't be engaged to Prince Zuko for long—"

"Keep your mouth—"

"The Fire Lord has already agreed to review your betrothal in favor of Commander Zhao—or should I say Admiral Zhao?"

"So help me, I'll—"

Ino sneered at Etsu. "You'll what, dear Prince's bride? Lord Ozai has promised you'll be Lady of House Feng before—"

"**_ENOUGH!_**" Etsu shouted, slamming her hands onto the table. Several teat cups rattled and toppled over, tea flooding the tabletop. Etsu lurched to her feet, stumbling back angrily. The ladies in the room stared at Etsu with large, frightened eyes. A slow, evil grin spread across Ino's face.

Etsu turned and ran from the room. She ran and ran until her chest ached and her eyes burned from the tears. She sprinted along the palace halls, mercifully seeing no one. Etsu kept running till she felt weary, no destination in mind except to get away.

Her legs, leaden from the dash, faltered suddenly, throwing her into a headlong sprawl. A strong arm shot out, wrapping about her waist to prevent her from crashing to the floor. Etsu gasped for breath, hurriedly wiping the tears of her face as her rescuer helped her to her feet.

"So," the darkly amused voice of Zhao rumbled in her ear, "shall we take a walk in the garden?"


	7. Chapter Six: Chicken

**Title: "Lady Behind the Fan"**

**Summary: A young lady from the court of the Fire Nation must balance duty, honor, and love to find herself and her prince. Arranged marriage, court intrigue, and one flying bison served together for one not-so-typical romance.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own or claim _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ as my original work. It is the property of its creators, Nickelodeon, and Nickelodeon's parent company. I am in no way receiving compensation for my work and it is written for the sole purpose of recreational enjoyment. In short, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I promise to put them back where I found them after I get done playing with them.**

**Author Notes: First off, a serious HUMONGOUS apology to my readers, new and old alike! I seriously underestimated the demands of college, so sadly my fanworks got pushed to the backburner. I'll try harder this semester, I promise! Be warned—this chapter is a doozie (it was ridiculously hard to write). It's the longest one yet and it is a lot of politics and intrigue, so buckle up! And FYI, all that stuff about eunuchs in government—completely true, straight out of Chinese history.**

**Also, just a wee little reminder to ALL readers: This is a severely AU fanfic—all canon beyond Episode 13, "The Blue Spirit," has not and _will not_ be incorporated (a.k.a. Zhao, my lovable bastard, is going to be here for a loooooong time...).**

**BIG NEWS: My LJ (impextoo DOT livejournal DOT com) will have all my progress of upcoming chapters and my general ideas about characters and such, if you're interested.**

**

* * *

**

_**Book Two: Fire**_  
**_Chapter Six: Chicken_**

When Zhao was quite young, the servant girl in charge of Lord Huhai's chickens had teased him, calling him "the whore's sniveling bastard." Already possessed of the sadism that would become the hallmark of his military career, the young Zhao had sneaked into the chicken coop that night and, one by one, snapped each bird's neck with deliberate pleasure. The shrieks of the servant girl could be heard all the way in the village the next morning and a local Fire Sage was summoned to purify the Feng household of evil spirits. Lord Huhai, scoffing at the malicious intent of spirits, had the girl beat soundly and sent her away in disgrace.

As a terrified Etsu struggled vainly in his arms, Zhao could almost recall the feel of panicked wings beating against his arms. Zhao tightened his grip on Etsu infinitesimally, as the memory of the satisfying _crunch_ of the chickens' bones came rushing back to him…

"Unhand me this instant!" Etsu cried in hysterics, snapping Zhao back to the present. She pushed against him angrily, trying to get enough leverage to get away. Zhao could literally see the growing panic in her eyes. "You damn—"

Zhao clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her protests. Shifting his hold from her waist to a brutal grip on her upper arms, Zhao leaned forward with a calm smile. "Such lovely terms of endearment! Sadly, we haven't the time to dally in the corridors with such nonsense. No, my dear," he laughed in a voice full of dangerous promise, "great fortune awaits us."

Etsu wrenched her head back, snarling, "There is no _us_, Commander, nor will there be any _us_ in the future." She cast a dark glare at the smirking man, "And by my ancestors, if your political scheming in any way harms my interests—"

"Oh, do shut up," Zhao shoved her hard into the wall. He loomed over her, sneering. "Your interests are my interests, insofar as they benefit me. And I must say, that fainting spell was quite the opportune scam on your part."

"Oh believe me, it was no scam. I was genuinely and utterly repulsed by the sheer _thought_ of you," Etsu told him, her nose wrinkled in disgust as if it were possible to smell the malevolence radiating off of Zhao.

After their conversation in the garden, Zhao wasn't about to let her bait him again. No woman, let alone this little slip of a girl, would best him. "I am not entirely sure what difficulties you have in comprehending this situation," Zhao said in a low voice, pinning her to the wall by her shoulder, "but let me put it the simplest terms for you. You are a woman, weak and spineless just like the rest of your sex. You will do as you are told. Should you not do so…," Zhao smiled grimly as he felt the delicate shudder of fear pass through Etsu, "well, we both were present for that Fire Sage's execution." Zhao yanked her away from the wall, keeping an iron grip on her and gave her a rough jostle. "So shut up and walk."

But no, nothing could ever be easy with this stubborn child, Zhao thought irritably, as Etsu tried to pull away. "I will not," she told him forcefully, twisting in his grasp.

Damn it all, they were going to be late if she kept insisting on parrying words with him. Zhao squeezed as tight as he could about her slim arm, caring naught for Etsu's sharp cry of pain. "Would you like to add to that collection of bruises I gave you?" he questioned. Etsu shook her head, biting her lip as angry tears welled up in her eyes. Zhao snorted. It was about time she used what little brains she did have to avoid his ire.

Zhao's shoes rang dully in dim cavernous hallway as he moved with all the military briskness he possessed. Etsu stumbled along behind him, nearly falling several times as the hem of her robes got trampled under her swiftly moving feet. Deep within the palace and sparsely lit, these corridors were rarely used, save for subterfuge by discontent servants and illicit meetings between amorous courtiers. As they passed mounted torch, Zhao stole a quick glance at the miserable woman behind him.

For all his ruminations in the garden about her grace and beauty, Zhao was disgusted by the ravages of stress upon Etsu. True, she was fashionably pale, a fact only enhanced by her natural skin tone and the make-up she wore. But now…Etsu's face was nearly bloodless, her mouth tight with anxiety. Her eyes were wide and troubled, looking too large for her face and giving her a haunted, hateful look. Zhao's revulsion grew. Those eyes just needed to reflect the respect to which Zhao was accustomed. That, or fear. To Zhao, there was little difference between the two.

"Where are you talking me?" The question, breaking the pervasive silence, was terse and in the most acquiescent voice Zhao had ever heard from her. Oh yes, there was hope yet that Zhao could mold her into a pleasing wife.

Nevertheless, it was a legitimate question with a relatively safe answer. "The Fire Lord's personal offices," he responded curtly.

Etsu came to a sudden halt, jerking completely free of Zhao. "What did you say!" she gasped, aghast.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Zhao snarled, grabbing her by the elbow and proceeding to drag her down the corridor. "Keep walking!" Hurrying down the corridor as dignifiedly as possible, Zhao cursed under his breath. They were about to leave these narrow back corridors and enter into the main halls that promised to be brimming with inquisitive nobles. Summoning up all the patience he possessed, Zhao gave her a smile that, if not reassuring, would at least tell her to mind her volume and tone. "If I am to free you from your marriage contact with the banished prince, logically I'll need Lord Ozai's approval."

"I do not need nor want this 'freedom' that you offer me," Etsu tossed her head haughtily, "and as I told you before, you are encroaching on the interests of House Reizo. My father can put a stop to this scheme and to you in heartbeat."

By the Sun's holy fires, was she really that naïve? Zhao rolled his eyes indulgently. "So why hasn't he?"

"I…that is, my father—," Etsu turned a delicate shade of red as she fumbled for an answer, "he's probably waiting for the Fire Lord to punish you as soundly as you deserve!"

Zhao's laughter was like a bark. "Sweet little Etsu, you don't have a clue, do you?" he chortled as he came to a stop, just short of the corridor's end. About ten strides off were the great gleaming doors leading to the Fire Lord's personal suite of offices. A small crowd was already forming, mainly consisting of a bevy of bejeweled young women and a few stately advisors. Gleaming more brightly than any gem was the bald liver-spotted head of House Reizo's chief counsel, the eunuch Jiuto. Judging by that thunderous scowl, Jiuto was well aware of how this game was going to be played.

"Now put on that vapid, pretty little smile of yours and go greet your father's advisor," Zhao gave her a sharp push forward. "I'll give you a few minutes before I appear." He chuckled darkly and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "It wouldn't look so good for you if you came stumbling out of a dark hall with me, now would it?"

Tucking a stray lock of hair back, Etsu smoothly flicked her fan open and turned towards Zhao with her bland smile in place. _"I _don't lurk in the dark corners. Only rats do," she told him in honeyed tones as she slid forward quickly, out of Zhao's grasp.

Zhao snarled, a curse dancing on the tip of his tongue. He flexed his fingers, aching to throttle that damn woman. His pudgy little fingers—the hands of a child—had crushed those hollow bird bones with delicious glee. His angry amber eyes followed the clean graceful movements of Etsu as she glided over to the assemblage, her head held aloft on that pale neck. Zhao wondered if her bones were hollow and delicate too.

All in good time.

Giving his armor an unnecessary tug, Zhao strode confidently over to the babbling crowd. They parted quickly enough, with the women casting flirtatious glances over the tops of brightly patterned fans before coyly lowering them. Zhao resisted the urge to preen. Oh yes, he thought as Etsu gave him a withering look, this was much more like it.

Etsu's incensed gaze drifted off to his left to settle on his advisor, or rather, on the man's mistress. To be utterly frank—something that Zhao was most talented at—Ashigo of Mokoto and Ino of Wei were the _ugliest_ couple he had ever seen. Beauty was never an indicator of intelligence—and wasn't Etsu an example of that particular failing?—but it least it made dealing with them easier on the eyes. Ashigo, while being an absurdly brilliant legal consultant, prided himself far too much on that overly greased mustache and beard. And Ino…well, she just looked like a particularly unfortunate turnip turned on end.

Without warning, the tall gilded doors opened soundlessly, admitting a harassed looking Chamberlain into the hall. Gesturing agitatedly to both Zhao and Ashigo, and to Etsu and Jiuto, the Chamberlain bowed low, "My lords, my lady, the Fire Lord is ready to receive you."

Ushering them on with distressed motions, the Chamberlain moved them into the outer sanctum of the offices. Excusing himself with an apologetic albeit distracted murmur, the Chamberlain abandoned the four of them, disappearing through another impressive set of doors. Jiuto immediately guided Etsu off to the side, clearly intent on getting her as far away from Zhao as possible. He scowled, his wrinkles adding to the weight of his gaze.

"I am curious as to the nature of your advisory position, Ashigo—of Mokoto, is that right?" Jiuto asked, his voice as dry as parchment. After a quick glance to Zhao, Ashigo inclined his head. Jiuto's upper lip curled authoritatively, "The laws of this nation strictly limit such positions to eunuchs, such as myself. Judging by that well-kept beard of yours and your, uh, _companion_," Jiuto placed a delicate, insinuating stress on the word, "I'd say that you are anything but."

Zhao was no fool and nor was his advisor. Ashigo made an exaggerated bow to the two of them. "Lord Ozai is most appreciative of the service of House Feng and since his word is law, he can bend the rules for his most loyal and promising vassals," Ashigo answered smoothly, toying with the curl of his mustache. "Am I—nay, is the great Commander Zhao—to be punished because of one trifling law?"

"That 'trifling law' was put in place to prevent dynastic ambitions—" Jiuto stopped suddenly as Etsu made a silencing gesture. Surrounded by the opulent décor of the royal offices and backed by her father's leathery nut of an advisor, Etsu's frigid demeanor was back, her eyes cool and dangerous in the quiet. Zhao sneered at her. He had reduced her to a frightened girl twice now; did she actually think this act would work in reverse?

"Commander, on a side note, I would highly appreciate it if you kept your slanderous tongue to yourself," Etsu sniffed imperiously, her fan slicing the air with crisp controlled movements. She threw a haughty glare in the direction of Ashigo. "You cannot always be sure of who is listening."

Zhao took two long strides across the room to loom over her. Her shock only registered for a moment before slipping back behind that composed mask of formality. "My lady, I know the subversive power of gossip, and you can have it in the strictest of confidences that Lady Ino was all too glad to be of service. Were you not aware of her…," Zhao wasn't quite sure what to call the relationship, but no matter, "_arrangement_ with my advisor, Ashigo?"

"Y-you horrid pig," Etsu was trembling with rage, her fan clenched in a white-knuckled hand. Jiuto leapt forward, grabbing her by the arm and dragged her out of Zhao's immediate range. "You planned that debacle—"

Zhao chuckled. It really shouldn't please him this much that she was upset. "Sadly, no—you give me far too much credit. I would never have dreamed of using your own peers against you, had Ashigo himself not mentioned it."

"Revered lady, I am most honored to be in your presence," Ashigo told her in a sickly simpering voice, bowing so low that his beard brushed the black marble floor.

Etsu's retort was cut off by the Chamberlain's return. "All things are in order," he informed them, pulling out a scroll and unfurling it with crisp movements. Peering nearsightedly at the tiny characters, "The representative of House Reizo will naturally be given first remarks." Zhao tried to not look too bitter about that. Any and every mention of a higher House rankled Zhao. "…then Ashigo of Mokoto may take the floor for House Feng—"

"Ah, no," Ashigo tapped the scroll impatiently, "just a little last minute change. Commander Zhao has expressed a desire to defend his own House." Ashigo grinned toothily at the flustered Chamberlain. "Surely that won't be a problem…?"

"No, it's easily fixed," the man sighed tiredly, marking out the name and scrawling Zhao's name in the margins. He ushered them forward as the second set of doors swung open. "And do remember, my lady," the man added with a remonstrative look at Etsu, "that you are not permitted to speak from this point." Thank the spirits for small mercies, Zhao thought with a satisfied smile. Etsu looked rather put out by that news, even though the Fire Lord would never listen to anything _she_ had to say.

Brilliantly backlit with iron troughs of fire, the Fire Lord's personal office—or rather, _suite_ of offices—were large enough to constitute an entire wing of the palace by itself. Rows of scribes' tables lined the room and several low, gilded chairs were positioned before the central dais. Lord Ozai himself was seated high above the rest, looking positively bored as his eyes kept a close watch on the proceedings. All five of them bowed low before him, the men having only to bend at the waist, while Etsu actually had to kneel and bow to the floor. Zhao felt his lip curl. Such was the inferiority of women!

Moving forward, the Chamberlain knelt reverently before the Fire Lord. Clearing his throat, the Chamberlain read in a thin, reedy voice, "On this twenty-fifth day of the twelfth month of the twenty-first year of the reign of his divine majesty, Fire Lord Ozai of Shinzaburo, the royal Commander Zhao of Feng—who henceforth will be aided by Ashigo of Mokoto in legal counsel—brings before the royal personage a matter of 'extreme and vital importance to the longevity of House Feng and the stability of the Fire Nation.' For my lord's consideration," here again the Chamberlain executed a low bow of deference in the direction of Ozai, "this case also involves the Lady Etsu of Reizo, whose _de facto_ advocate is Jiuto of Tyogo…"

As the Chamberlain droned on through the preliminaries, Zhao signaled Ashigo to him. "A closed session?" Zhao murmured quietly, noting that, save for one exhausted looking scribe, the room was absolutely void of the usual busybodies. With Jiuto obnoxiously hovering about, Etsu had already taken her seat on the left hand side of the room, her robes spread out in splendid fashion.

"You should be flattered that the Fire Lord deems this marriage such a sensitive topic," Ashigo gave him a long-suffering look as he settled into his own chair on the right. "Though we both know that all of this," he muttered with a lazy flick of his hand, "is just for show, and of course, to keep the rest of the nobles at bay."

Zhao felt a delicious squirm in his stomach. Oh yes, if this worked, then Zhao would be the most powerful man in the world. He snuck a surreptitious look at Etsu, that paragon of antiquated virtue. Zhao set his jaw stubbornly, unwilling to contemplate thoughts of failure. He would hold the entire world's power with one hand and crush all that displeased him with the other.

This _had_ to work.

"My gracious lord," Jiuto nodded his head respectfully, "never doubt that House Reizo is grateful for your attention in this matter. We are and forever shall be loyal subjects to the throne of the Fire Nation, and thus hope that the Crown Prince-in-Exile will be successful in his capture of the Avatar and return home." Jiuto's eyes darted towards Zhao, laced heavily with distrust, "As are all servants to your throne, I'm sure."

Zhao would be damned if he was going to stand here and be indicted with disloyalty. "Surely the esteemed Lord Yasou realizes the magnitude of this task!" he smiled in a placating fashion at Jiuto. He even managed to spare a small conciliatory smile for that arrogant woman. "Lady Etsu is a woman of excellent parentage and is highly regarded by the entire court." Hardly a lie, Zhao thought, since it was her forefathers and their supporters that were causing this mess.

"If I may be so bold," Ashigo chimed in, a finger pointed in accusation, "you are doing a disservice to your own House if you allow this marriage contract to persist any longer,"

Jiuto turned an unflattering shade of maroon. "It is a disservice to the royal line to absolve the marriage. As you should well know, Prince Zuko must marry a bride of acceptable rank in order to have legitimate claimants to the throne." The man's fingers twitched spastically, as though he would have been pulling on his hair if he had any. "Prince Zuko is the only son of the Fire Lord!"

Zhao threw his hands up in the air, utterly frustrated. Dealing with these pigheaded nobles and their equally pigheaded servants was more difficult than trying to lead a komodo rhino to water. "But what good is it to have the bride if we have no prince?" he thundered. "It is Prince Zuko's own traitorous actions that have performed a disservice to the royal line!"

"Really? And by completely discounting Prince Zuko—which is what you are doing—," Jiuto interjected angrily, an accusatory finger pointed straight at him, "who do you suppose will carry on the royal line? Lord Ozai's brother, General Iroh, went into voluntary exile with Prince Zuko. Even if he hadn't, General Iroh's wife and son passed into the Spirit World many years ago."

Ashigo stroked his mustache thoughtfully, giving him a supercilious look. "There is always Tadao of Shinzaburo."

Jiuto blanched.

Ashigo arose from his chair, an air of supreme patience about him. Zhao gratefully threw his body down into the vacated chair, seething and wanting to blow something up. His fingers tingled as warmth spread into the palm of his hand. He severely doubted Ozai would be pleased if he torched the upholstery. Angry, he glanced over at Etsu, though she would make an even less suitable target.

She looked…odd. Her lips were parted and she had the strangest, most faraway look in her eyes. It was almost as if she had had an epiphany, that the spirits had granted her some wondrous vision. She looked like she was _thinking_.

And that didn't sit well with Zhao at all.

With great reluctance, Zhao tugged his mind back to the debate at hand. "My lord, as it has been stated before, Lady Etsu is without equal in the Fire Nation. There are others in our court who would be honored to have her marry into their House—and if I might add, Commander Zhao," Ashigo gestured grandly in his direction, "would be the most honored of all if this marriage contract was absolved and his suit be considered by Lord Yasou."

"Have you not considered the time that must go into this process?" With a condescending roll of his eyes, Jiuto began to list off the requirements. "I'm sure it hasn't slipped your notice that the absolution of the prince's marriage suit must be approved by two-thirds of the Houses. Even then, Lord Yasou does not have to betroth his daughter to House Feng."

It was time to end this roundabout game. "Lord Yasou is a practical man," Zhao stated flatly. "And if you are worried about marrying down—"

"Enough."

All heads in the room turned to look at the Fire Lord. He leaned forward, a look of great contemplation upon his face. Zhao noticed that Etsu's own face had a mixture of apprehension and grim determination dancing across it. Ozai cleared his throat, announcing in ringing tones, "The marriage contract will be sent to all the Houses of this nation with the next diplomatic courier, asking for its dissolution. In addition," here he paused giving both the Chamberlain and the scribe a moment to catch up, their hands flying furiously over the scrolls, "I will _personally_ endorse the suit of Commander Zhao of Feng. This too will be sent by diplomatic courier to Lord Yasou of Reizo for his immediate consideration." Ozai waved his hand, "You are dismissed."

An invigorating, heady rush of exhilaration coursed through Zhao's veins as Ashigo clapped his hand upon his shoulder eagerly. Jiuto's jowls were quivering with anger, his bald head turned a splotchy red. Oh yes, this victory was what Zhao had been longing for. No more would anyone belittle his accomplishments, nor begrudge him the honors and wealth he deserved. Everything would soon be his. _Everything._

After bowing once more to the Fire Lord, the Chamberlain pushed them out of the offices with worn apologies of work that needed to be done. Left in the quiet, cavernous antechamber, the four of them stared uneasily at one another. Just as Zhao would've guessed, Etsu was the first to speak.

"Commander Zhao," she began hesitantly, her voice calm…and even if it sounded completely absurd to him, Zhao fancied that it was almost _kind_. "I have been…well, my behavior toward you these last few days has been nothing short of ghastly." Etsu turned pink in embarrassment, "I must admit that I was much too blinded by the rewards of my station than by my true duty."

Ashigo looked highly taken aback by the confession. Jiuto just looked like he was going to be sick. As for Zhao, he had to consciously remind himself that his jaw ought not to be making the acquaintance with the floor

"As it is," she continued, the color rising in her cheeks, "I would be most honored if we could perhaps, if you are willing, to—to start again." The corners of her mouth tugged gently upward. "It seems as if our interests are to become one, Commander, just as you so cleverly predicted."

"So it appears," Zhao conceded, albeit warily. He hadn't gotten this far in life believing in the inherent goodness of people. Etsu was trying to—well, Zhao wasn't entirely sure what she attempting, but there was no possible way he was going to let her succeed. As other set of doors swung open, he sneered down at her, "Shall we?"

The crowd had swelled to an impressive size during the proceedings. Easily picking out the self-satisfied smirk on Lady Ino's face, Zhao supposed that Ashigo was owed an appropriate expression of gratitude for his forethought. Etsu's toadying—a performance she had surely only intended for a small audience—was about to be thrown back into her face

There was a sudden bit of jostling and shoving as two ladies forced their way to Etsu's side through the people. Zhao bit back a groan as he recognized the beanpole and the lumpy potato that served as her ladies-in-waiting. "My lady!" the taller one huffed indignantly, "What is going on? Why didn't you send for us?"

"Oh, never you mind, Yuri. It was a bit…sudden, this whole affair," Etsu replied airily. She gave Zhao a saccharine smile. She clapped her hands together happily. "But no matter! May I, at least informally, introduce to my soon-to-be fiancé?" In spite of himself, Zhao felt his chest swell with pride. It could still be just an act on her part—but at least others were convinced of the validity of their impending union.

The chubby lady's bottom lip quivered dangerously as Lady Ino elbowed her way over to them, followed by a giggling gaggle of girls. Clasping Etsu's hands in her own, she gushed in an entirely too loud voice, "You are just too lucky, my dear lady! Come along," Ino manhandled Etsu back down the hallway, "Lady Shiko's little tea party deserves all the details on this happy occasion!"

Feeling as if he couldn't handle one more squealing woman, Zhao excused himself from the curious bystanders and took off at a brisk pace to his own quarters. So much to do and so little time in which to do it! Ashigo had assured him of the complete legality of the situation, and Ozai was one to follow through with his promises, especially if it concerned the longevity of his empire. Zhao nodded to himself. He shouldn't worry; he had the upper hand and no one, save for the Fire Lord himself, knew what cards he was holding.

Once inside his own simple but rich apartments, his manservant quickly divested him of his armor, Zhao deep in thought. Etsu…her name alone itched and nagged at him. He felt his features twist into an incensed scowl. Zhao would bet his commission that she was up to something—but that meant admitting that she had the brains to cobble together some plan. _But what in blazes could it be?_ Since he now had the Fire Lord's stamp of approval, there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop the dissolution of the marriage. And while her father was resolutely backward and intractable in his ways, Lord Yasou would not be one to lightly disregard Lord Ozai, even if his insipid daughter came crying to him.

Shrugging into a casual robe, Zhao rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. The only other option was Zuko and wasn't that utterly laughable? No, Etsu hadn't any brains; she was at worst only amusing herself by thinking she had the upper hand.

Absurd.

The manservant returned, a wine cask and goblet in hand. Pouring the wine with careful deliberation, he handed it to Zhao before asking quietly, "Is there anything that my lord would like to specially request for dinner tonight?"

Zhao tuck a hearty swig of the wine, his eyes savoring its dark, blood red color. He grinned cruelly, "I do believe chicken is on the menu tonight."


End file.
